Mew's Legacy
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: With the death of the legend came the birth of the tale, a mystical yarn spanning across ages. A timeless conspirator awaits the end, a delicate newborn shifts the balance. Which way will the scale tip?
1. Forward and Prologue

**Mew's Legacy**

_This story is copyright of the author. No duplication or reposting __of the story _is permitted without express consent from the author. Pokémon and Pokémon characters are registered trademarks of Nintendo. All other characters, characterizations and the story plot are entirely of the author's creation, and any resemblance to any people living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

**_Foreword_**

Over the years I've spent dwelling within the world of pokemon, I've learnt a great deal about how to write. Perhaps not as much as I should've, but I have learnt some, nonetheless. Two summers ago, I started the initial copy of this particular story. At that time, my mind was childish, immature. Since then, I've grown, both as a person and as an author.

I realized that the beginning chapters of the initial copy did not set the tone correctly for the path it followed in the later chapters. So, much to my chagrin, I found myself rewriting it.

It's a difficult endeavor. I, as an author, have characters I love. Oh, how I love my characters! But alas! For the story to progress, several must be scratched or re-evaluated. It's daunting. How am I to completely change the characters I have grown to love?

The plot, too, must change. So much so that it is no longer really the same story. Perhaps it starts mostly the same. I assure you, though, it will tread a different path. One filled with mystical beings, religious zealots, and epic adventures. I strive to achieve a higher standing in the writing world, so this shall be my legacy.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

A fell wind blows on this day most black. I understand it not, for the very essence o' the heavens weeps upon yonder daybreak. Why dost that vile fiend pursue me? What deed of mine own hast cast this fate upon my very soul?

The air snaps with a great bellow before becoming still. The pounding emanating from my chest is sure to alert my pursuer. Methinks that if I cast my body not into silence, I am surely dead, in sooth!

The stillness with which my heart finds comfort departs rather abruptly. With it flees my body and soul. Amazing, this power of instinct embedded within the many souls o' the land. My body flees of no command of mine own. Only my mind is left untouched by the forces of nature the Father created.

I find my mind dwelling upon the identity o' the vile hunter. What beings besides the Father and myself lay claim to the holy ability of teleportation?

The air snaps again. With it, another moment of rest. How e'er shall I contend with the hunter when the fiend chases me from hither to thither?

Mayhap 'tis but one of my many siblings. Nay, the fellow pursuin' me hast the eyes o' a predator. None, save the forgotten o' my siblings, lays claim to those eyes.

The eyes glower at me. From the depths of the predator comes a voice strengthened with the might of eons.

"Why do you run, little one?"

_"Better to run, thou ill-formed, black-hearted blight upon humanity, than to fall prey to thy villainous designs."_

"Villainous? You've got it all wrong, little one."

_"Thou best inform me of thine intentions, lest I think ill of thee."_

"Very well. You must understand, little one, that your presence in the worlds has caused a great uproar."

_"Nonsense! Thou liest to a being most pure."_

"I do not lie. You see, people don't like a being of your... divinity... wandering about. They fear a reckoning."

_"The only reckoning they have right to fear is their own. I desire not to lay ill upon the flocks of the worlds. Dost thou understand not? What reason hast I to smite my followers?"_

"None. But they don't know that; they won't believe that."

_"Thou art but a fool! To where hast thou displaced the most commonest of thy sense? O're yonder? Mayhaps thou left it in thine abode?"_

"Be reasonable, little one. See truth!"

_"I hast little cause to truth. I hateth thee, yet still thou follows and keepest me from sanctuary. What reason hast thou to inhibit the emissary of the Father?"_

"You seem to have hit the nail on the head, little one."

_"Thou black-souled knave! Doomed to perdition art thou, an it pleases Him. Cast off thy villainous ways and come with me to the Father! I pray thee, see reason! Surely thou understands thy master leads thee down a path of wicked untruth!"_

"Little one, your words cannot convince me of a truth I already know. Do you not see? I follow His teachings!"

_"Begone, spawn of the forgotten! I'll suffer thy noxious words no longer."_

"Enough! Little one, you know not of the powers you deal with."

_"I know well enough of the powers. Thou follows not the Father, but his e'er vicious enemy. Enough of thy tenacious behaviors. I tire of thee."_

"Little one, I tire of thee also. The time of words is over. I had hoped He would allow me to spare you, but alas! It is not to be. Goodbye, little one."

_"Fiend! Foolish knave! Thou dares cut short my legacy? Thou dares go against the will of the Father?"_

"Yes. Goodbye, little one. My master will have a righteous time with your purity. Sleep well, dearest Mew."

* * *

**Who am I?**

_That is irrelevant._

**W-what? Who are you?**

_That, too, is irrelevant._

**What do you want with me?**

_Dost thou desire life?_

**W-what?**

_Dost thou want to live?_

**Live?**

_Aye. I can grant thee this boon. Dost thou desire this, a chance at life?_

**Live... I feel... as if I once lived.**

_Dost thou want to live?_

**...Yes...**

_I thought as much. Before I can carry thee upon the streams of time, I must know more about thee._

**I don't know who I am.**

_That matters not to one such as I. What matters is whom thou wouldst become, not whom thou may hast been nor whom thou art._

**Whom I would become?**

_Aye. I must evaluate thine essence... thy personality, if thou willst._

**Personality?**

_Aye. Now then, shall't we begin?_

**I... I suppose...**

_Good. Tell me something. What does the word 'courage' mean to thee, young master?_

**Courage? What a strange question. **

_I pray thee, just answer the question._

**Alright. Courage means standing up for what you believe in, no matter the cost. Courage is the ability to stare down fear, not because you don't fear it, but because you do.**

_Very well. Now I pose to thee a hypothetical. Let's say thou art walking down a magnificent street. It's a glorious street in the epicenter of a grandiose city._

**Alright.**

_At the end of this glorious street lies an intersection. There are two paths. To thy left is a street paved with bricks of gold and lined with street lamps of diamond. To thy right is a worn dirt path. It's a rustic path, surrounded by buildings on each side. Dark and damp, it is. Which one dost thou take?_

**The right.**

_Care to elaborate?_

**Alright. A street paved with gold in the middle of a city cannot mean anything good. People with malicious intents would flock to it. A worn dirt path seems safer.**

_I see. Now then, another question. If thou were told__ several hours in advance_ that thy peers hast planned a surprise party for thy birthday, what wouldst thou do?

**Well, I must have some awesome friends. **

_I'm afraid my question remains unanswered._

**Sorry. I'd go to the party and pretend to be surprised. After all, if they went to the effort to throw a party for me, they shouldn't be disappointed.**

_Thy friends wouldst be very lucky._

**No. I'd be the lucky one.**

_Mayhaps. _

**You done yet?**

_Patience is a virtue, little master, but yea, I hast completed my task. _

**You'll give me life now?**

_Aye. Good luck, young master. Fare thee well in thy new life!_


	2. Chapter One

**Mew's Legacy**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_'The winds of change are blowing...'_

* * *

Darkness. It keeps all sight in the dark. Where light is hope, darkness is despair. They are opposites, each a different side of the same coin. Neither exists without the other.

Who am I?

Heat. Life's blood. Warmth. Without it, I feel cold. Without heat, the cold wins. They are opposites, two sides of the same coin. Neither exists without the other.

What am I?

This space is cramped. Far too small for me. Perhaps I am being contained for growth. No, that seems far too preposterous.

What is this liquid I sit in? It's not cold, like I expected. Rather, it's warm.

Gah! Accursed stomach! How am I to feed you? Perhaps... but no. That is far too strange.

My suspicions are correct! This slime is delicious, and very filling. In fact, I'm feeling rather... tired.

Is my prison larger now? Perhaps, perhaps not. I suppose I have no way of knowing. This slime continues to feed me. I grow larger every rest.

I have discovered that my prison is, in fact, growing larger. I hadn't thought it possible. It's a miracle of modern biology. How else could a prison grow if not by biology?

It is very boring in my prison. Hours pass, and I have nothing to do but eat. It gets tedious, but what am I to do?

Light! Finally, something to dispel the darkness I've known! It's only a sliver, but my prison can be broken! I must work to free myself!

Finally! My efforts have almost come to fruition! One more push, and I'll be free!

The light burns! Why does it burn?! Light is an ultimate good! Why does it burn?! Voices stop the ringing behind my eyes.

"Welcome to the world, little one. I love you."

I open my mouth to tell the angelic voice that I love it too, but only unintelligible syllables form. Accursed infantile tongue!

"I am your mother. Arceus, you're a beautiful sight."

Oh, if only the light would clear! I so desire to see the face of my mother!

"But you're all slimy!"

A rough fabric cleanses my fur. A contented purr erupts from my throat.

"That's better."

Gah! Put me down! Wait, this is comfortable. Keep holding me.

"Yes, you are a beautiful baby shinx."

A shinx... That's what I am?

"What's his name?"

A new voice! Who can it be? Don't take me away from my momma!

"His name is Daniel."

Daniel... I like it! Thank you, momma!

"It's a good name, Anna."

"So you aren't mad I chose it without your input?"

"Not at all. He may be our child, but the right to name him falls to the mother alone."

"I love you, Shock."

"And I you, Anna."

Gah! My stomach hurts! Feed me!

"I think someone's hungry, honey."

"Are you hungry, Daniel?"

I voice my hunger by means of a mew. My concerns are met with vigor. Delicious! Way better than that slime!

"He's so cute, Anna. When will his eyes open?"

"It should be soon, but there really isn't any telling."

Wait, my eyes are closed? I open them slowly, blinking away the light stains. Beautiful hazel eyes stare back at me. Momma...

"I love you, Daniel."

I love you too, momma.

"Daniel, can you look at me?"

I turn my attention to the voice. Deep gold eyes return my gaze.

"He has your eyes, Shock," says my momma.

The creature with gold eyes laughs heartily. Papa...

"And he has your intelligence. I see the same genius behind his eyes that I see every time I look into yours."

Papa's a suck up. Momma laughs melodiously.

"I'm not that smart, Shock."

"Yes, you are. One does not grow to be as old as you without acquiring genius."

"True."

My stomach voices its fulfillment through my mouth.

"Seems like he's done."

Tired! I want but for sleep now!

"Perhaps it's time for a nap."

Yes, a nap sounds good. Good night, momma and papa.

"Sleep well, our little angel."

* * *

_'The storm has passed and with it, the world shall be born anew.'_

* * *

**A year passes...**

* * *

"I no wanna go outside!"

I admit that it's a bit immature, pouting because I don't want to go outside and play with the neighbor kids, but I don't want to! She can't make me!

"Daniel..."

Gah! Stupid momma, with her genius. How did this even happen? One second, I'm happily drawing beautiful shapes on a piece of parchment, and the next, I find myself losing in an argument with the ninetales.

So now I'm outside.

"Hey, guys. Look at what the meowth drugged in! The scaredy-meowth, Via!"

Stupid momma, making me come outside. It's hot out here!

"Boys, think we can scare her a bit?"

Why does the sun hate me so? Ouch!

"Hey, watch where you're walking, loser!"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry."

"Ya should be, loser!"

"I'm sorry that you escaped my notice. See, I don't notice imbeciles."

"What'd ya call me, punk?"

"An idiot, you idiot! You think that because your family is all 'Oh, look at us! We're pure-bred!', you can push other people around!"

"Shut 't, ya half-bred punk!" yells the idiot. "You're adopted!"

I force myself to calm. Get a hold of yourself, Daniel. This stupid ghost doesn't know your family.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, ya are, ya dummy!" yells the ghostly sword. "Don't ya know anything 'bout how ya got here?"

"Hey, leave him alone!"

I turn to the new voice. A small mouse walks over to me, standing by my side.

"You... you're just a big meany!"

The ghost and his posse laugh at the poor girl.

"At least I'm not scared of my shadow. Boo!"

The mouse screams, flares igniting on her back.

"Ya see her face, boys?"

"Sure did, boss!"

"Are you gonna let them do that?" I whisper to the now crying cyndaquil.

"What other choice do I have? They're right."

I put a paw on the girl's shoulder.

"That's not true."

"But it is! Every time something happens, I run away scared!"

"You stood up to them for me, didn't you?"

"Aw, how touchin," the honedge snarks. "The two losers bandin' together ta punish the big bad ghost?"

"Just _what_ is going on, here?" yells my momma.

"None of ya business, ol' lady."

I almost burst into laughter. Ooh, he's gonna get it!

"Daniel, I want you to take your friend to see your dad."

"Come on. We'd better leave before things get too hot to handle here," I tell the girl.

* * *

"Papa!" yells I.

"Oh. Hey, Daniel," says the electric mouse tinkering with a gadget, "Say, where's your mother?"

"Mama's bearing down on some bully."

"Oh?" Papa looks up from his toy, finally noticing my accomplice. "Daniel, who's this?"

The cyndaquil dashes behind me. "This is Via. I helped her out earlier."

"Well, any friend of my son is welcome here!" exclaims the raichu. He returns his focus to the appliance. "Why don't you two go inside? I've almost finished, so I'll be in in a sec."

"What's your dad doing?" asks Via in a hushed voice.

"Daniel! You didn't think to explain my job to your friend before you brought her over?" Papa questions. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

_"Here we go,"_ I whisper under my breath.

"I am what you could call a... tinkerer. Yes, that's a good word for it. I tinker with artifacts that trading caravans sometimes bring by. Occasionally, I can get the things working and from their functions, I can determine what the humans used them for."

"Whoa! What kinds of things?" asks the amazed fire type.

Papa tosses his current focus into the air, catching it when it returns to earth.

"Take this, for instance. Humans once used it to... well, that's actually what I'm trying to find out. I suspect this little sucker blew things up, but we can't know for sure."

Via stares at the assumed volatile piece of weaponry as Papa tosses it up and down.

"Papa, you always assume things blow up. Hand me that." I snatch the device from his paws. It's a strange, irregularly shaped device. Two bands connect to a small display, and several buttons line the edges of the display. Strange... It's almost... familiar... in fact, I'd say...

"It's a watch."

"A what?" The question is asked by both Papa and Via.

"A watch. It tells the time. It seems to be broken, though. Check to see if there's a battery in it."

Suddenly, the watch disappears from my sight.

"Hmmm, no battery. I'd say it needs a low voltage. Daniel, get over here and hold it while I charge it up."

I face the cyndaquil. "You might want to stand back. Things tend to explode around here."

"So I just supply a low voltage and..."

The display lights up, several digits blinking constantly.

"Amazing! Now... uh, what's it doing?"

"It needs to be set. No, not that button. Arceus, hand it back."

I press one of the buttons until the digits match the approximate time. It's hard to tell for sure the exact time, but I know it's midday.

"There."

"What's it say?" asks Papa.

"Well, that character means one, that's two, this happens to mean three, and the final character's zero."

"How'd you know that?" Via asks, astounded.

"Hmmm? I don't really know. It's just... I feel like I've seen one of these before," I respond. It's weird. How _did_ I know that? Even Papa didn't, and he's an expert on human technology! Huh, there's a funny thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Via asks.

"Maybe I was a human in a previous life. Ha!" I continue laughing, Via joining in.

Papa stares at the watch.

"You know, it would explain a lot," he says. "Your mother and I have always wondered how you know so much about humans and their way of life..."

The raichu starts pacing.

"You know things that the two of us don't. Heck, we didn't really believe you knew Human until we checked with that traveling clefairy, Bill."

Papa stops pacing to shake his head.

"But it's impossible," he says. A light chuckle sounds from his throat. "Still, your mother will get a kick out of the idea."

He turns to face us. "Daniel, make sure to put that with the rest. Anyways, Via, have you ever tried bacon?"

* * *

Mama walks inside the house. Well, storms inside is more like it. Anyways, she's followed by a tall fellow, the final form of that bully.

"I'm deeply sorry for my offspring's violent behavior," says the sword. His voice is deep, filled with eons of wisdom. Had it been another ghost, his voice would be frightening, but it seemed to match well to the ancient pokemon.

"It's alright, sir," I say. "No one was really harmed, so it's alright."

As I say this, Mama winces and grins mareepishly. "Well, I can't really say _no one_ was harmed, but he'll live. Aeon, I need to apologize to you. It isn't my place to discipline another's child."

"It's quite alright, ma'am. You simply reacted how any parent would in that situation. Plus, I'll admit, my son was being quite rude."

Mama nods before turning her attention to Papa. The raichu freezes, bacon halfway into his mouth.

"Really? Bacon, for lunch?"

"Heh, yeah. Daniel's friend hadn't tried it before, so I felt like I'd make some."

Mama's getting fired up again. "Did it ever occur to you that some pokemon can't tolerate meat?"

As my parents argue, the sword floats over to Via and I. She strategically places herself so that I'm between her and the ghost.

"My son told me what happened. I know my apology cannot undo the pain my son placed upon you, Via, but I still apologize. I assure you, he's learned his lesson. Anna made very sure of that." The ghost grins, glancing at the seething ninetales. "She's got a bit of a temper, doesn't she?"

He returns his attention to us. "It occurs to me that I forgot to introduce myself. My apologies. My name is Aeon."

"I'm Daniel. This is Via." I halt briefly in my introduction to listen to Papa yell something about everybody loving bacon, even tepig. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Ah, yes. Everybody knows about you and your... miraculous birth. It's unprecedented, you know. Never before has a shinx been born to a ninetales and a raichu. By all means, it shouldn't have been possible." The aegislash floats around, as if pacing. "But it happened, nevertheless. Surely it was a work of Arceus."

The ghost glances at our faces, then pauses in his pacing. "Anyways, I digress. Via, I actually knew your father well. If it hadn't been for our rather unpleasant parting, I'm sure I'd have met you before. Well, I suppose it's about time for me to be leaving. Pleasure meeting you."

I'd almost expected him to disappear like most ghosts, but he simply turns and leaves. Perhaps ghosts aren't as unpredictable as Mama's stories, after all.

* * *

_'The friends are joined together by an indestructible force. It can only be destiny.'_

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
